Crookshanks Friend
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Crookshanks seems to have made a friend at Hogwarts who has been giving him extra food. Hermione finds out who it is and is in for a surprise. Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.


Crookshanks Friend

"Hey Crooks," I say petting my cat and putting him in his carrier, "You are getting fat boy. Who are you getting extra food from?"

He just gave me a look and proceeded to lick himself clean, seems as though he has a friend somewhere in the castle.

"Alright Crooks off to the Burrow for Christmas. Please don't attack any of the Weasleys I know you don't like Ron but they are like family to me. So don't cause any trouble." I tell Crooks in a stern voice. We head down to the train and into the cabin that Ron and Harry are already waiting in.

"Hey guys." I say settling into the cabin.

"Hey Hermione." Harry says with a smile while Ron looks at the carrier in my hand with a frown.

"Evil cat." Ron says, "Must you bring him with you?"

"Yes Ronald, what else would I do? Leave him at the castle to fend for himself?" I ask.

"Yes." Ron says darkly.

"Leave it Ronald Crookshanks is my pet and comes with me. Deal with it." I say firmly. The train starts moving and I pull out a book and silently read for the rest of the train ride. When we arrive the boys take off. I try and manage not dropping Crookshanks while I get my bags.

"Here let me help you." Someone says taking the carrier Crooks is in I turn in surprise to see the twins.

"Thanks George," I say smiling at him, "Most people stay as far away from Crookshanks as possible."

"He's not so bad." George says starting to walk off the train.

"For a little stalker sure," I think I hear Fred mumble, "Come on Hermione wouldn't want to be stuck on the train headed back to Hogwarts." I follow him off the train and we head to a pack of red hair that is the Weasleys.

"Ok come on kids, let's get to the Burrow." We all head toward the floo to get there. When we finally get to the Burrow one by one I realize George still has Crooks and probably wants to get rid of him soon. I spot him and see he has an empty carrier and a guilty look.

"I hope you don't mind. When we got here he was a little antsy in the carrier so I let him out." George said. "I hope that's ok."

"Oh that's fine. He can only last so long in their anyway. Thanks by the way for taking care of him. You didn't have to." I tell him.

"It was my pleasure." George says with a kiss to my cheek before he walks away. I turn bright red but it's nothing new he is always like that but it never means anything.

After dinner we all end up in the living room. Harry and Ron playing wizards chess with Ginny watching them. I'm sitting on the couch reading with my feet in Fred's lap and leaning back against George. They were talking over me about ideas for new products. All a sudden I see a flash of orange coming towards us. Thinking Crooks was coming to jump in my lap I set my book aside. To my surprise he jumped past me and into the lap of George who automatically started to pet him absentmindedly.

The twins keep talking like nothing out of the ordinary is happening. While the rest of us stare from Crookshanks to George not knowing what to say. Finally Fred and George notice us starring.

"What?" George asks still petting my cat.

"Mind telling us why or how you have the cat from hell in your lap willingly and have the ability to pet him?" Ron asks.

"What do you mean? Crooks is a good boy. Maybe a little bit of a temper but still sweet." George replies.

"Sweet that bloody cat is a menace that sinks his claws into my flesh every chance he gets." Ron yells.

"This is nothing new." Fred throws in, "The cat is always sneaking into out dormitory and staying with George or following him around trying to get some snacks. It is quite entertaining but sometimes annoying. The cat seems to have a bit of an obsession with George but Georgie doesn't seem to mind." Fred is smirking and George is a little red with a blush.

"So you're the reason Crooks has been getting fat?" I question.

"Well kind of, sorry," George replies, "He is hard to say no to and Fred likes to give him a little something thinking it will make Crooks like him better."

"That's ok." I reply then ask Fred, "Has it been helping.

"Not at all," he reveals, "Much to Georges pleasure." I look around and see everyone smirking except Ron who looks confused and George who is slowly turning a deeper red.

"So George is it the because of the cat or who the cat belongs to that makes you enjoy the attention so much." Ginny asks which confuses me. I look at George but his attention is focused on Crookshanks as he gently pets the content cat. I look back at everyone else who are just grinning knowingly including Ron now.

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"George likes to think it's a sign that your cat only seems to like him and no one else except for you of course." Fred explains.

"Shut up Fred." George mumbles still not looking at anyone.

"A sign of what?" I ask.

"You know for the brightest witch of her age you can be quite thick." Ron says.

"A sign that maybe you could feel the same way he feels about you." Harry informs me, "Or one day you two could become more than just friends."

"George is this true?" I ask. He just nods his head once still not looking at me, "George please look at me." He slowly looks me in the eye and I see love and fear in his eyes. Fear that I will reject him. "Crookshanks is a really good judge of character you know? I tell him a lot too. Like my fears and secrets. I also told him I would never date anyone he didn't approve of."

George gets a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I've spent years telling him about this boy I like and been pining for since I met him in first year." George starts to look a little dejected thinking it was someone else. "I never thought he would be interested in me. I'm just his little brothers nerdy friend. Looks like Crooks is one smart half kneazle."

George looks at me in shock then smiles as he asks me, "So you like me too?"

"Of course I do George." With that confirmation he kisses me passionately.

"It's about time you two." We pull apart and look at a smirking Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum you knew too?" George asks.

"Of course I did. Everyone did except of course the two of you. Even Bill and Charlie knew and they barely ever see you two let alone together. I bet Percy knew. Heck even Ron knew and we all know how oblivious he is." She ranted.

"Hey!" Ron hollered, "I even tried to help you out. I never really felt romantically for you Hermione no offense but I just wanted to get George to make his move."

"You finally grew a pair and got your girl," Fred said, "I'm proud of you Georgie."

We ignored everyone and just smiled at each other and looked at Crookshanks. "Thanks Crooks if it wasn't for you I probably never would have gone for it, even if it did involve a lot of meddling from my family." George said.

"Yeah thanks Crooks, you're the best cat a girl could ask for." I agreed. Crookshanks just rolled over for a belly rub which made us all laugh but we complied to the cat that made our dreams come true.

**Thanks for reading and please review! If you have any story ideas or pairings let me know, I'm running low on ideas and would love some feedback from my readers.**


End file.
